


Drunk

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, drunk donatello, drunk donnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage mutant ninja turtlesCharacters: Donnie, others mentionedRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: Hello! May I request a Tmnt fanfic with Donatello where the reader comes to the lair and finds the guys drunk, and when Donatello finds the reader, he's very emotional and tells her that he loves her and gets super clingy. When he wakes up the next morning, maybe there's some fluff between the reader and Donatello? Thanks!





	

You could hear singing in the sewer as you walked to the lair. Frowning, you continued to walk but at a faster pace, quickly realising it was Mikeys voice. He seemed to be screeching unknown lyrics, his words slurred. This could only mean one thing. He had had alcohol.   
The thought of this sent you into a jog. The guys were hilarious when they were drunk. You had only seen it a few times before due to Splinter taking a lot of precautions. But the occasional bit of liquor slipped through, (sometimes because of you).   
Grinning you pushed the door to the lair open to reveal Mikey balancing on the back of a sofa with a half eaten baguette in his hand using it as a mic while screaming lyrics.   
You threw your head back with laughter as you saw Leo passed out in the corner with Raph getting dangerously close with a marker pen. You made a mental note to lock your door if you stayed tonight.   
But you noticed Donnie was missing, then you heard a loud clutter from the corridor where his lab was.   
Instantly, you darted to the lab and upon arriving, you found him on all fours, swaying slightly, as he looked under a table.   
“Whatcha looking for?” You asked, holding your hands behind your back.   
the second you spoke, Donnie jumped and bashed the back of his head against the underside of the table.   
You quickly ran to his side, trying to hold your smiled back as you pulled him out. He fell backwards slightly so he was in a sitting position opposite you.   
“Wh-what are you doing here?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head. His words, while better than Mikeys, were still slurred.   
“I have the night off, remember? So I thought Id come bother you.” You giggled, playfully punching his arm. But Donnie frowned, looking like you had insulted him.  
“You don’t bother me!” He slurred as he attempted to get up but wobbled. You quickly caught him and wrapped his arm around your neck.   
“really?” You asked, looking up at him as you tried to maneuver him out the lab. Donnie had a habit of trying to make things when he was drunk. And this had resulted in a number of small explosions, cuts, bruises and burns. You didn’t want him to harm himself so you decided to escort him to his room before he hurt himself or Raph got to him.   
“Yes, you are without a doubt, the most brilliant-ist thing in my life.” Donnie said. You smiled up at him. He was so sweet to you when he was drunk.   
“Donnie, I don’t think brillinatist is a word.” You chuckled, shaking your head as the two of you swayed to the side slightly but you got yourself back on track.   
“SEE!” Donnie almost yelled, pointing his free hand at you and taking you by surprise. “you’re so smart! So smart and pretty. Pretty pretty pretty.” He mumbled the last three words to himself as you couldn’t stop the small blush which he failed to notice.   
“Where are we?” He asked, stopping suddenly. The fright made you trip over your feet and you tumbled to the ground with a thud. Before you could look up, you heard Donnie yell out “y/n” and then he fell to the right of you. You couldn’t stop your laughter as he scurried over to you.   
“Are you okay? Did you break anything? Should we go to the hospital?” He fumbled over you, barley able to hold himself up.   
“No, no, im fine, Donnie. I promise.” You giggled, batting his hands away slightly as they tried to touch yur arm to make sure you were fine.   
“Ar-are you sure?” he asked as you managed to wriggle away from him and to your feet.   
“Im sure.” You smiled, helping him up to his feet.   
But this time, instead of his hand going around your shoulder, you felt him slip it round your waist. There was a tension hung in the air as he held his breath, waiting for you to push him away. But you didn’t.   
You moved your hand around him to settle on the back of his hard shell in an attempt to help him with balance and the two of you continued on your little journey.   
despite nearly falling and getting crushed by Donnie a couple of times, you managed to make it to his room with no more accident. Donnie seemed deep in thought the whole way but that didn’t stop him from asking if you were okay again and again, not that you minded.   
“Here we are.” You said, using your free hand to push open his bedroom door.   
But as you tried to pull him inside, he dug his feet into the ground.   
“Whats wrong?” You asked, your eyes glancing around what you could see of the room in case there was a danger Donnie had noticed.   
“I don’t want to.” Donnie hiccupped, trying to take a step back but you managed to stop him. You moved from his side and took both his hands in yours, trying to drag him inside.   
“Why not?” you asked in a strained voice as you tried and failed ot pull him in.   
“Because then you’ll leave.” Donnie mumbled, slouching slightly as you stopped pulling him. You stared at him, a little dazed at what he said. He looked genuinely upset, as if he could cry.   
“Donnie-“ You started but you could finish your sentence as Donnie wrapped his arms around you in a crushing hug.   
“Don’t leave me? Please, I love you. Don’t leave.” He begged as he started to sob onto your shoulder. If you were shocked before, you were utterly baffled now. Could he really love you like you had loved him all this time?   
You had to mentally slap yourself as you remembered he was drunk. You had said your fair share of stupid things when you were drunk too but you knew he wouldn’t let you leave.   
“Its fine, I promise. I’ll stay with you tonight.” You pulled back, smiling at him. His eyes went wide with disbelief as a smile dawned his face. He pulled back and grabbed your hand and pulled you inside his room and towards his bed.   
before you could even protest, you were thrown in the bed and covers flung over you.  
Blinking slightly, you sat up in Donnie bed to see him lying down on a small couch he had at the other side of his room.   
“Donnie, I cant steal your bed. You sleep here and I’ll sleep on the couch.” You said as you attempted to get out his bed.   
“No, you get the bed because you’re a princess.” Donnie mumbled as he buried his head into his pillow. You rolled your eyes, knowing there was no arguing with him. So you lay down in his massive bed, breathing in his scent which relaxed you.   
Remembering Raph earlier, you quickly darted to the door and locked it to be on the safe side. As you tiptoed back to the bed, you noticed a blanket on the back of the sofa. You moved over to Donnie and pulled it down so it was covering him to keep him warm and you took his glasses off, placing them on a small table by the sofa. But he was already asleep. As you moved away, you heard him mumble “My princess” before letting out a soft snore.   
turning back to him, you watched him sleep for a moment. He looked so peaceful and sweet. Then you clambered back into his bed, allowing yourself to fall into a sweet dream.   
\----------------------time skip -------------------------  
When you woke, you heard a small groan from the other side of the room. You were still half asleep so it took you a moment to realise what had happened last night. Sitting up in the bed, you saw Donnie rolling onto his side, his head in his hands.   
“Bad hangover?” You called out in a sleepy voice. Donnie jumped at your voice, his eyes landing on you in his bed. But his eyes softened as they fell on your sleepy appearance.   
“[y/n]?” He asked, as if trying to make sure you were really there.  
“Yup.” You giggled as you pushed the covers back and got out of the bed. You then grabbed his duvet and pulled it over to him, throwing it over him.   
“What happened last night?” he asked, but you heard him chuckle as he sat up, the duvet falling away from his upper body.   
You giggled, taking a seat at his feet.   
“Im not 100% sure what happened before I got here. But when I came, Mikey was singing, Leo had passed out and Raph had a very menacing look with a marker.” You giggled at the memory. When you mentioned Raph, Donnies hand jumped up to his face, feeling to see if he could tell if he had marker on his face.   
“Its okay. I locked the door.” You nodded to the door as you spoke, seeing him visibly relax. “Anyway, I came to find you and you were in some state in the lab. So I brought you back here. You took some persuading. You wouldn’t even come in the room unless I stayed. Sorry for stealing your bed but you were having none of it.” You giggled, avoiding telling him what he had said last night. Donnie buried his head in his hands as you spoke, his cheek glowing with embarrassment.   
“Oh, god. Im sorry.” He mumbled, looking at you through is fingers.   
“Its okay. It was quite amusing actually.” You smiled at him, showing him it was okay.   
“Did…. Did I say anything I should regret?” Donnie asked, lowering his hands down. You had a slight suspicious he remembered saying he loved you but you weren’t sure. You might as well tell him though. Knowing your luck, Raph or Mikey might had over heard as he wasn’t quiet.   
“Not too much. You called me pretty at one point and you said you loved me at another.” You chuckled, trying to play it off as a joke.   
“[y/n], im sorry-“ Donnie trailed off as he shook his head slightly.   
“Don’t be. Ive said my fair share of stupid things when ive been drunk. I once told a bar of chocolate I was going to marry it.” You giggled, remembering the memory very vividly.   
“[y/n]? I wasn’t… lying.” Donnie suddenly said.   
You froze, your eyes widening slightly.   
“What do you mean?” You asked, tilting your head to the side as Donnie rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding your eyes.   
“I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you.” He clarified. “I-ive always loved you but never had the guts to say it. But I don want the only time im ever able to tell you how I truly feel to be when im drunk.” As Donnie, spoke you could hear him regretting it. He glanced at you only for a second before trying to move from under the covers.   
“Im sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Donnie mumbled, scorning himself. You managed to pull yourself from your disbelief and moved in front of him before he could stand up. Ducking down, you pressed a quick but soft kiss to his lips.   
Donnie froze at the action, his whole body ridged. but before you could pull away, his hands reached out and grabbed your waist, pulling you forward. You fell slightly but he managed to catch you and pulled you onto his lap. You slowly pulled away from the kiss to look at him.   
“I love you too.” You mumbled, smiling slightly as you spoke the words you never dreamed you would say to him.   
Donnie let out a breath before smiling at you as you both moved in for another kiss.   
But after a moment, you felt Donnie wince.  
“What wrong?” You asked as you pulled back, concern written all over your face.   
“No, its nothing. Just a headache.” Donnie said as he pulled you closer. You thought it was sweet he was trying to work through the pain of a hangover just to stay like this with you.   
“Tell you what, I’ll go get you some tablets and water, then we can continue.” You said as you got off his lap, much to his disappointment. But he nodded, not wanting his pain to get any worse.   
As you unlocked the door and opened it, something big fell in the room. You jumped back but calmed when you saw it was Raph. He must have passed out outside the door last night.   
He let out a groan as he slowly started to wake.   
“Im so glad a locked the door.” You mumbled as you saw the marker in his hand.   
“Me too.” Donnie chuckled.


End file.
